


Don't Touch That!

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alien Technology, Aliens, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Destruction, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Humorous Ending, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Male Friendship, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weapons of Mass Destruction, Wordcount: 100-500, destruction of property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: While on an alien spaceship as guests, Lance and Hunk are led by Coran to help appreciate the culture. "Appreciate the culture" doesn't mean accidentally destroy strangers' things, though, and Lance sort of breaks that rule...Oneshot/drabble





	Don't Touch That!

The fact that the Paladins of Voltron had been invited to visit another species’ castle was pretty amazing. Shiro was a good leader and people wanted to meet him; and they wanted to meet Allura and Coran too, the last living Alteans. But the rest of them…? No doubt they were all amazing. But not all ideal guest material, that was all. 

However, the owners of the castle they were currently in sadly didn’t know that. They’d all split up. Pidge had immediately gone off to talk to some of the engineers, and Shiro had let them, as long as the aliens didn’t mind of course (they didn’t). He himself went with Allura, and Keith third-wheeled them stubbornly. Lance went with Coran and Hunk, and the three of them were having a really good time, actually. 

Well. They were. Notice the past tense. Everything changed (when the Fire Nation attacked) when Lance was walking backwards and he bumped into something. He and Hunk weren’t sure what it even was, and maybe Coran did, but that’s not what they were worried about. They were more worried at the fact that whatever it was, it broke. 

“...Lance we’re gonna get in so much trouble!” Hunk squeaked, his big brown eyes wide and worried. 

“Well that looked extremely expensive.” Lance was backing away from the thing. “So if anyone asks who broke that, my name is Keith and I pilot the Red Lion.” 

“Lance that is _not_ the solution!”


End file.
